


Weight

by HetaCon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I just wanted to write it tbh, M/M, Sad Haiba Lev, not much to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaCon/pseuds/HetaCon
Summary: Lev doesn’t tell him why he’s sad but that’s not the important thing. Yaku will love him regardless.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Weight

Scrolling through his phone numbly, Lev half-buried his face into the blankets as his eyes glazed over. His emotions were sinking into him, seeping deep into his body with each second that passed, a cool, heavy weight settling into his back the longer he stayed there. As soon as he thought it was gone, it came back and he wasn’t even sure if he was even feeling it all at the same time.

This was the scene that Yaku managed to walk in on and despite him preparing to scold Lev for forgetting to do the dishes, he suddenly understood why. His usually ridiculous boyfriend definitely wasn’t feeling like himself, that much Yaku could identify, so with a sigh out of sympathy, he went over to where Lev was lying on his stomach. He climbed up on the bed and laid his entire weight over Lev’s body, burrowing his head into Lev’s hair with a contented hum. A choke came from Lev before Yaku saw tears building up in his eyes as he buried his face into the blankets.

“Hey, I’m here. Everything will be ok, got it? I’m not letting you handle this by yourself, no way in Hell will I let that happen,” Yaku muttered into Lev’s hair, closing his eyes as he planted kisses on the crown of Lev’s head.

Lev kind of just cried for a while. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t make sounds other than muffled sobbing, and that was fine. Yaku continued to assure him that he was right there, just letting Lev go through the motions. Yaku didn’t ever get a reason for why Lev was upset but that would come in due time if Lev felt it was important. It didn’t matter much to Yaku at least, the important thing right now was Yaku’s weight pressed into Lev’s back, Yaku watching as Lev turned his head to the side, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


End file.
